La otra cara del Príncipe
by Danaenerys Hearthofstone
Summary: Tras una persecución de más de un siglo, Edward busca al asesino de sus padres para encontrarlo con una humana. Con la sed de venganza no satisfecha, intenta asesinar a toda la descendencia del vampiro que intentó matarlo, una niña de ojos chocolates, a la cual, 21 años después y planea asesinarla también. Los sentimientos que le provoca ésta niña, lo tiene confundido.


**_Este fic participa del Reto "Mi personaje preferido" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_**

 ** _Personaje elegido: Edward Cullen._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_**

 ** _Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía._**

 ** _1885_**

 ** _Milán, Italia._**

Mi corazón latía lentamente, ya ni siquiera lo hacía con fuerza. Las paredes comenzaron a verse borrosas y el aire empezaba a faltarme. Jadeé, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en mis labios. En el suelo desde donde estaba podía ver sus zapatos frente a mí.

— Eres fuerte, maldito perro— murmuró, pero fui incapaz de verlo. Mis ojos picaban, eran las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Estirando la mano, tomé la bastilla de su pantalón, tratando de detenerlo.

— Te… Mataré… _Figlio… Di puttana*…_ — me quejé y juré.

— No, Edward… Tú no puedes matarme — se burló—. Tú. Vas. A. Morir.

Y una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó, alejándose de mí. Un momento de silencio. Cerré los ojos, me iba a morir. Me había rotó la pierna izquierda, me destrozó la clavícula, el brazo lo tenía zafado, además de 4 costillas rotas. Me hundía en una oscuridad, sin saber de mí. _Él tiene razón, voy a morir y espero que sea pronto…,_ pensé.

— _Todo va a estar, hijo… Todo estará bien_ — dijo una voz a lo lejos que me despertó. Estaba confundido, pero el dolor de mi muerte era latente, desesperante y asfixiante. Su cara mostró compasión y parecía muy asustado. Traté de estirar la mano, pero no pude moverme.

— _Todo terminará pronto_ — prometió—. _Esto dolerá, pero te prometo que no vas a morir…_

Vi su rostro cerca de mí y sentí su tacto helado. Y entonces, cerca de mi cuello, el ardor como ponzoña se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Grité, grité con furia.

 _¡Mátenme, mátenme por el amor de Dios! ¡Dejen de quemarme! ¡Ya no puedo más!_ , pensaba, pero fui incapaz de proferir sonido alguno, tal vez sedado con alguna droga. Sentí mi cuerpo ser lamido por fuego, cada parte de mí, cada rincón haciéndose cenizas, creí que iba a desaparecer. Y me hundí en el ensordecedor silencio de un grito desesperado. Odié mi existencia, quise morir, deseé morir como nunca.

Segundos, horas… Quizás días… Me sumergí en la inconsciencia y el dolor se disipó lentamente, desde mis pies hasta mis manos. Sentí mi cuerpo descansar y por fin, abrí los ojos maravillado ante la particularidad de lo que vi. Un hombre frente a mí de ojos dorados, me miró con gesto preocupado. El mismo que me había salvado.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con voz paternal, mientras me levantaba de mi lecho.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — inquirí, desconociendo mi voz en un tono aterciopelado. Él sonrió, tal vez aliviado al ver mi calma.

— Todo está bien, Edward. No te preocupes— dijo, trayendo a su espalda un rectángulo brilloso: un espejo—. Mi nombre es Carlisle y éste, eres tú.

Colocó el espejo frente a mí y el cambio entre mi rostro, me perturbó. Los rasgos definidos de mi cara se habían acentuado y mi piel era blanca, brillante ante el alce y reflejo de la luz del sol. Pero había un carmín en mi mirada espeluznante y llamativa, brillosa que bien podía infundir miedo. El hombre frente a mí, era muy similar a mí. Pero no era yo… ¿O lo era?

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué soy?

— Yo soy un vampiro, Edward… Y tú lo eres ahora también…

Acto seguido a sus palabras, la garganta me escoció con una sed inquietante y gruñí, como animal. No necesitaba agua, no era agua lo que necesitaba. Coloqué mi mano nívea sobre mi cuello y volví a gruñir.

— Ven, Edward… Vamos a caza…

Los años de neófito junto a Carlisle, pasaron tan rápido que ni yo mismo me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Tenía 21 años cuando me encontró muriéndome en casa de mis padres, cuando un viejo vampiro llamado Charles Targaryen los asesinó y trató de matarme a mí también. Deseó a mi madre por tanto tiempo e intentó hacer que mi padre invirtiese en negocios, que también se negó en participar, en respuesta a su rechazo, entró a nuestro hogar y logró su cometido, pero no todos murieron aquella noche. Carlisle me convirtió como acto de misericordia, pero ésta nueva oportunidad, solo trajo algo más que sed de sangre: sed de venganza.

Recorrí el mundo en busca de la pista de aquel malnacido. Un año después de mi conversión, viajé a Nueva York en 1886 para poder seguirlo y sin pensarlo, fui testigo de la inauguración de la _Estatua de la libertad_. Seguí su pestilente rastro a través de varios países, tratando de tomar venganza en el homicidio de mis padres. África, Rusia, Francia, Grecia, Alemania, México, Colombia… Fui testigo de muchos acontecimientos históricos en cada uno de esos países. Siempre cerca y jamás lo atrapé.

— _Edward, deja atrás esa venganza por favor…_ — me decía Carlisle pero yo desistía.

— _Tengo que asesinarlo, no tendré paz hasta que lo haga._

Seguí su huella hasta que en otoño de 1888, tuvieron lugar en Londres, los asesinatos de _Jack el Destripador_ , reconocido como el primer asesino en serie moderno. Hice todas las averiguaciones respecto a sus asesinatos y definitivamente, un ser humano no había cometido tales atrocidades, eran sin lugar a dudas, la marca personal y uno de los inicios más violentos de Charles Targaryen.

En el año de 1889, presencié también la inauguración de la _torre Eiifel._ Era Marzo y tenía sospechas de que _él_ había estado asesinando a cientos de personas en París, pero jamás dejaba rastros frescos, justo como en Londres.

Para 1904, las calles de Estados Unidos estaban inundadas de los automóviles T, o vulgarmente llamados _Fortingo_. Nunca había tenido problemas monetarios, ya que gracias a la ayuda financiera de Carlisle, pude hacer negocios mercantiles, y sin nada que gastar — comida, medicinas o neceseres—, pude ahorrar una fortuna que fui haciendo cada década mucho más enorme. Llegué a ser fuerte inversionista de Henry Ford, el inventor de ése modelo de auto, pero le pedí que mi nombre jamás apareciera en tal innovación.

Comencé estudiando para crear mi propia vida, noches en las que no necesitaba dormir hicieron de mí un prospecto de empresario con futuro. Sobreviví, alimentándome de animales como mi mentor me había enseñado. Mi vista escarlata pasó a dorado con la sangre de los animales, lo que posibilitó mi interacción con el mundo. Tengo que reconocer que fallé y más de un humano pagó con creces mi debilidad por la sangre, pero después de un tiempo, pude dominarlo a la perfección.

Pasé mis días vacíos, leyendo obras modernas de hombres mucho más jóvenes que yo y que murieron antes, como Fyodor Dostoevsky quien escribió _"Los hermanos Karamazov"_ , Friedrich Nietzsche y su _"Así habló Zaratustra"_ y una de mis favoritas de Robert Louis Stevenson quien también publica _"La isla del tesoro"_ y _"El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde"._ No tuve ninguna ocasión la necesidad de una compañera, mi mente solo tenía espacio para una sola meta.

Después de tanto tiempo, envejecer para los humanos era relativo. Algunos se hacían viejos y morían en menos de los que esperaban y yo, tenía que irme del país varias veces en un siglo, fingir mi muerte, vivir como un joven de 17 años o un poco más, que iba con su padre a una ciudad nueva. Tratar de pasar desapercibido e iniciar de nuevo para años después de que todos muriesen, volver al mismo lugar.

Nunca dejé de desear su muerte, en ningún momento. Pasaron décadas, más de las que un humano pudiese vivir y la misma sed de venganza estaba latente. Un día, Carlisle llegó hasta mí y me pidió una vez más que dejará atrás ese rencor.

Había visto morir y nacer un siglo y estaba a punto de ver nacer otro… Era 1990 ya y ningún día desde hacía 108 años, había dejado de pensar en matar a ese monstruo. Cansado de decepcionar a Carlisle, que bien se había ganado el título de padre, lo dejé atrás con una última promesa.

— _Voy a matar a Charles Targaryen…_

— _Quizás ya ni siquiera habite éste mundo, Edward. Y si es así, no podrás derrotarlo, nada puede dañarlo. Él es fuerte…_ — dijo Carlisle.

— _Entonces le quitaré lo que más quiera en éste podrido mundo… Mataré lo que más ame… Lo juro…_

Y así dejé a mi padre y un buen día, la suerte me sonrío. Localicé a Targaryen en Washington, Estados Unidos, en un pequeño poblado llamado Forks. Había estado rondando el lugar, hacía unos meses, seduciendo mujeres para alimentarse de ellas sin llegar a matarlas. Hasta que un día, lo descubrí frecuentando a una humana, pero no la tomaba como su fuente de alimento: él la amaba. Ella respondía al nombre de Renée Dyewer y estaba encinta, pero no de él. No podía ser de él. Era una joven viuda que temerosa de soledad, acudió a ese vampiro para no poder estar sola. Lo seguí durante semanas, hasta que encontré su debilidad: ella. Y ahí estaba, afuera de la casa de Renée Dyewer para asesinarla.

Me agazapé fuera de su ventana y vi a la parturienta en una cama enorme. Él estaba con ella, alimentándola de su mano, consintiéndola. Pude ver la fascinación con que ella lo miraba, parecía idolatrarlo y podía entender por qué. Para los humanos representábamos una especie de belleza arrebatadora, éramos hermosos y perfectos ante sus ojos… Pero todo era un cebo para poder atraerlos, como la planta carnívora con sus colores… Todo para atraer, todo… Sin embargo, nada era real ni mucho menos bueno. Pero, Charles parecía atraído por ella también, de una manera similar, como si viese su mundo en sus ojos, era inquietante ver la manera en que la miraba: como si existiese su vida misma. Y en un segundo, cuando volví a la realidad, él desapareció dejándola sola.

Era mi oportunidad, mi chance de arrebatarle todo.

Entré a la habitación y al darse cuenta de mi presencia, comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Por favor! — Dijo tocándose la barriga—, no me lastime…

Sonreí con suficiencia, sus suplicas llenaban de vida mi venganza. Era cautivador.

— Shh— murmuré cerca de sus labios y ella tembló ante mi gélido contacto—, será rápido y poco doloroso.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, malnacido! — me gritó tras mi espalda y yo sonreí. Giré mi cuerpo y ahí estaba.

El mismo Charles Targaryen, el mismo que había estado siguiendo más de un siglo y el mismo que me había arrebatado a mi familia.

— Nos volvemos a ver las caras— murmuré. La mujer comenzó a quejarse y escuché su pulso acelerarse. Oh, su sangre corría más deprisa de lo normal y un dulce olor se desencadenaba de su cuerpo, pero no era ella en sí, es algo más o alguien…

Charles gruñó con fuerza hacia mi dirección, estaba más que furioso.

— ¡Debí matarte cuando pude! — gritó en son de guerra atacándome.

Comenzamos a pelear y a destruir todo a nuestro paso. Muebles, paredes, el piso comenzó desquebrajarse cuando de repente, el olor a sangre nos distrajo a ambos. La mujer inició a gritar con desespero y el clic de nuestras cabezas sonó: estaba dando a luz. En su distracción, golpeé fuertemente a mi contrincante y éste cayó con la cabeza rompiendo el suelo. Me sorprendí que no me mirara. Ni siquiera me ponía atención, sus ojos estaban concentrados en ella y el grito desgarrador que salía de su garganta. Su mirada parecía desesperada, como si Charles tuviese por fin un lado humano. Lo volví a golpear y él seguía mirándola.

— ¡Charlie! — gimió con dolor y él gruñó hacia mí, porque lo tenía aprisionado de su cuello, a punto de arrancárselo.

— ¡Déjame ayudarla! — imploró. Oh, sí. Targaryen estaba implorando. Targaryen estaba implorando por la vida de la humana.

— ¡Dios mío! — chilló desgarradoramente la mujer, apretando las manos alrededor de la cama. Moviéndose desesperadamente flexionando las rodillas. El olor a sangre era fresco y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que pude escuchar frenéticamente su corazón.

— ¡DÉJAME AYUDARLA! — Imploró una vez más y una vez más ella gritó, gritó con dolor encarnizado. Y yo no podía, no podía dejarla quedarse así. Solté a Targaryen y el corrió a su lado. Renée gimió y lloró cuando lo vio a su lado, abriendo las piernas comenzando a coronar al bebé. Lloró y gritó y yo estaba estático desde mi lugar. Solo pude ver a ambos, él apoyándola, diciéndole palabras de aliento para que ella no se sintiera sola. Parecían… Amarse… Y yo no… No podía… No podía… No podía asesinarla. Mi concentración fue rota por el llanto de un bebé. Un bebé con una pequeña mota de cabello castaño embadurnado de sangre. El viejo vampiro miró a la criatura y a la madre con amor, adoración… No había sed, no había ni una pizca de hambre.

— Hola, ángel… — murmuró ella contra la piel del recién nacido y suspiró besando su cabeza. El llanto del _bebé_ se conjugó con el sonido de una fuerte llovizna, fusionado con el golpeteo de dos corazones, pero uno más lento que otro. Ése último, se hizo cada vez más y más débil, hasta convertirse en un pequeño susurro.

— Te amo, mi niña — dijo la madre y después mirando al viejo vampiro—. Y te amo a ti, Charlie.

Y en ese instante, en ese mismo instante, solo en la destruida habitación, se escuchó un solo corazón. No me había movido, me había congelado. La madre había muerto.

— No, no… No… — negaba Charles, tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos y comenzó a rugir con furia mientras la nena lloraba. No sé por qué… Estuve feliz. Me sentí dichoso, muy dichoso. Él estaba sufriendo la pérdida de la mujer que amaba y yo quería que sufriese más.

 _La niña_ , pensé. Y como si pudiese leer mi mente, me miró con odio. Rugió dejándola en el suelo y se agazapó como animal.

— ¡NO! ¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Ella es mía!

— Tiene que morir — susurre—. La pequeña tiene que morir para que pueda obtener mi paz, Charles. Tú me quitaste a mi familia, yo te quitaré a la tuya.

Me abalancé sobre la pequeña y él se interpuso. Forcejeamos. Peleamos el uno contra el otro. Tomé su cuello contra el piso manchado de sangre, y él estaba cegado como un loco por el olor y por la rabia de la pérdida. No podía controlarse a pesar de los años, era siglos más viejo que yo y no podía resistirse a la seducción de la sed. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarlo descontrolado y loco y dejar que matase a _su hija_? No, no parecía un buen final para _ella._

— ¡Sé lo que estás pensando! — gritó—. A ella no la vas a tocar ¡no la vas a tocar!

Y en un descuido, él me tenía cautivo a mí entre sus manos. Asfixiando mi cuello a pesar de que yo no necesitaba el aire, pero sabía que quería hacer: decapitarme. Era más fuerte que yo, eso podía sentirlo… Parecía que al final… Charles Targaryen me mataría otra vez…

— ¡Edward! — gritó una voz a mi espalda y giré el rostro. Era Carlisle, con gesto crispado y dolorido. Vio la situación y su alma humana salió de entre sus pupilas doradas. Corrió hacia nosotros en un parpadeo y tomó la cabeza de Charles halándola hacia atrás. El viejo vampiro no me soltaba, haciendo un impulso de fuerza que solo tendría un simple final: mi muerte y la propia.

Gruñía con fuerza. Tres vampiros luchando. Carlisle intentando que yo saliese del agarre de Targaryen y éste, intentando matarme a mí.

— _Ho intenzione di uccidere*…_ — gruñí…

— Yo lo haré primero— respondió.

Carlisle gruñó con rabia y acto seguido, la cabeza de Charles quedó entre sus manos para después tirarla. Me solté y comencé a agitarme, mirando atónito el acto de mi padre.

— ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!? ¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDAS LO MATASTE!?

— Edward… — Jadeó extrañamente exhausto y sorprendido—. Te iba a matar, hijo.

— Era mi venganza…. ¡MIA! Yo tenía que matarlo a él, ¡YO! Ahora no tendré la paz que necesito.

Y acto seguido, mi vista se enfocó en la niña… La pequeña recién nacida. Carlisle me miró y abrió los ojos de golpe.

— Edward… No… Ella es una bebé… Una pequeña, y no tiene la culpa de los errores de Charles. Él está muerto…

— Ella es como su hija y toda la descendencia de ese monstruo debe morir con él. La odio— dije acercándomele lentamente. Carlisle me veía aterrorizado—, y si ella no muere jamás tendré paz.

— ¡Es una estupidez lo que estás diciendo!

— Tengo que hacerlo, padre. Después de su muerte, yo podré vivir en paz…

Carlisle corrió cargando a la pequeña. Yo lo quité del camino, empujándolo fuera de mi alcance, arrancándola de sus brazos. Él cayó al vacío y yo levanté mi mano, afilando mis colmillos para darle fin a su insignificante vida.

— Lo siento, pequeña… Pero debes morir…

— ¡Edward no!

Y cuando destapé la manta que cubría su pequeño rostro, mi corazón de piedra latió por primera vez y después se volvió a congelar. Una vez, solo una vez sentí mi corazón latir. Tenía dos hermosas gemas de color chocolate en el rostro y dos pétalos en flor adornando su cara. Estaba suspirando irregularmente y parecía que volvería a llorar… Pero en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, ella sonrío y alzó la mano para alcanzar mi rostro. ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo era posible que un recién nacido pudiese hacer eso? Como si estuviese consciente del acto... ¿Cómo era eso posible? Suspiré profundamente y el aire se llenó de un intoxicante y dulzón aroma. Su sangre.

— _ll tuo sangue cantante, la mia ragazza. Il sangue mi ha chiamato*…_

Por primera vez, en 100 años, yo quería volver a probar sangre humana. Todos esos años de abstinencia se estaban yendo a la mierda. Gruñí, deseaba beberla y entonces, cuando el fiero animal y monstruo en mi interior resurgía después de haber dormido por más de un siglo, Carlisle apareció a mi lado con un hombre inconsciente…

Mis ojos eran lo de un predador, mirando todos los movimientos.

— Edward… Entrégame a la niña y tómalo a él… Éste que aquí ves, en un asesino y un violador. Esa pequeña nada te ha hecho, entrégamela.

— ¡NO! ¡Ella es mía! ¡MIA!

Pero antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, Carlisle cortó ligeramente la piel del hombre y el olor a sangre fresco engañó mi sed de caza. Cuando giré mi vista, mis brazos estaban vacíos. Ella había desaparecido, pero el dolor de la sed se intensificó y yo comencé a beber de la sangre del hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo. Me volví un descarado, manché mis ropas y enorme hilos de sangre se escurrían por las comisuras de mis labios. Cuando pude reaccionar, Carlisle se había marchado, dejando consigo solo una nota con su conocida caligrafía tirada en el suelo:

 **-XXX-**

 ** _Hice esto para salvarla a ella y a ti, hijo. Tú no matas inocentes, no lo haces. Espero que tu sed se haya calmado y me refiero a la venganza. Ocultaré a ésta pequeña lejos de aquí, para que la pueda proteger de ti, porque sé cuál es la respuesta._**

 ** _Perdónate y perdóname hijo. Lo hago por tu bien._**

 ** _Carlisle_**

 **-XXX-**

— ¡CARLISLE! — Gruñí desgarrando el cielo y golpeando las paredes…—. ¡La voy a encontrar, padre! ¡La voy a encontrar así tenga que destruir la tierra!

Y corrí hacia el bosque, en busca del dulce olor… Esperando encontrar a mi padre con la pequeña en brazos.

 ** _Milán, Italia._**

 ** _2011_**

 ** _-21 años de después-_**

Desde lo alto de una torre, miraba todo. Había vuelto a Italia sin volver a saber _di_ _mio padre_ ni de _La piccola occhi bambola cioccolato*._ Cansado de rodar el mundo, tras otra _vida_ de persecución, decidí volver para hacer —después de casi un siglo y medio—, una vida. Jamás supe de ellos, ni una pista, ninguna huella. Parecía que la tierra se los hubiese tragado y decidí volver a mi patria. Me asocié con los descendientes de _Henry_ , Thomas Ford, para poder ser inversionista de la empresa de Volkswagen. No era un humano, pero como me encantaban los autos. Mi único gusto.

— No se preocupe, señor _Callen_. Nosotros sabemos que su ancestro, trabajó con nuestro querido _abuelo_ Henry— y me mostró con orgullo una foto del aludido conmigo al lado. Si, tenía que fingir que yo mismo era mi antecesor.

— Es _Cullen_ — corregí y vi con incomodidad el retrato. No debí haber permitido eso.

— Bueno, señor _Cullen_. Nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta en Italia.

Me tendió la mano y yo estaba tentado a no dársela. Suerte que siempre usaba guantes. Los humanos notarían que algo estaría mal con mi temperatura corporal. Pero antes de que me diese cuenta, la puerta se abrió y acto seguido, una mujer se cayó ante nosotros, rompiendo miles de cristales que le cortaron las palmas de las manos. ¿Y cómo lo supe? El olor a sangre inundó completamente la sala. Mis manos se aferraron a la piel del asiento de donde estaba y comencé a gruñir bajo.

— Lo… Lo… Siento.

No quería girar mi rostro, si no habría sentido el olor mucho más fuerte de lo que necesitaba. Mierda, el olor era seductor, envolvente, con un ligero olor a fresas y vainillas. El rugido en mi pecho se intensificó.

— ¡Estúpida _Ragazza_! — gritó el hombre frente a mí. Mi concentración se enfocó en él y no pude evitar gruñir fuertemente, sin miedo a que descubriese lo que era. Ford, se intimidó por mi reacción. Me paré en dirección de la mujer para ayudarla a pararse. Ella era menuda, no muy alta, su cabellera en sí, en una enorme cascada color caoba sostenida por un moño y su piel era blanca. Le di mi mano, para que se apoyara en mí, su corazón latía con prisa completamente avergonzada quizás por la caída. Tomé ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, mirando su piel lastimada. No había mucha sangre pero algunos vidrios estaban clavados. Se veía doloroso.

— ¿Estás bien?— le pregunté.

— No se preocupe, señor. Estoy bien— y entonces alzó su cara. Tuve que hacerme hacia atrás por la impresión que me había dado. Esos ojos, esa mirada chocolate que perfectamente me había grabado con fuego en la memoria. Ella jadeó con fuerza y yo no pude resistirme a inhalar su respiración. Nos miramos fijamente, me perdí en su mirada y lo supe: era ella. Ella pero mucho, mucho más hermosa.

— Señor Cullen— me dijo Thomas Ford—, disculpe la ineptitud de Isabella. Ella le traerá otra taza de café.

Me aparté de su lado, como si la chica tuviese la peste negra. Ella se asustó por mi reacción y yo me pegué a la pared, intentando alejarme lo posible de su cercanía. ¿Cómo era posible? 21 años después y la tenía enfrente, en ésta enorme ciudad.

— ¿Señor Cullen? ¿Está usted bien? — preguntó Thomas.

— Yo… Yo… Tengo que irme— respondí y sin más salí de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Quería salir a velocidad _rápida,_ sin que nadie pudiese verme, pero no podía arriesgarme a que los humanos descubrieran mi naturaleza. Caminé a mi _Vanquish_ y cerré la puerta de un golpe, arrancando entre las calles de Milán. No podía, no podía ser cierto. Ella, era ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que los años no le habían hecho justicia en su belleza? Era más que arrebatadora, deliberadamente hermosa y con un olor exquisito. Mujeres, tantas en tantos años… Vampiresas… Ninguna a su altura. Y su corazón… Su maldito corazón… Latiendo desbocado en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¿Era ésta mi oportunidad de acabar con aquello que había comenzado hace casi un cuarto de siglo? Me removí incómodo. Tenía que hacerlo, por mí… Por mí solamente. Mi padre no había hecho un buen trabajo evidentemente al ocultarla, porque el destino la había puesto frente a mí, con la sangre expuesta y mi venganza intacta… La cazaría… Lo haría a mi modo…

 _-xxx-_

Comencé una ardua investigación para poder cazarla preferentemente limitado de las posibilidades. Con mi poder, fue fácil.

 **Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan.**

 **Número de seguro social: 20581903661**

 **Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de septiembre de 1990.**

 ** _Lugar de nacimiento: desconocido._**

 **Padres biológicos: No encontrados.**

 **Padres adoptivos: Phil y Esmerald Swan (finados en 2009 en accidente aéreo)**

 **Estudios: NYU, licenciatura en literatura inglesa.**

 **Actual puesto de trabajo: Secretaria de presidencia.**

Me permití leer sus aficiones y deleitarme con ese papeleo que describía su vida entera en unas cuantas hojas. Me tomó un par de días seguirla. Sabía su hora de salida, la manera en que el imbécil de Thomas la trataba —muy mal por cierto—. Los lugares que frecuentaba, su dirección, que era lo que comía y a qué hora dormía. Quienes la frecuentaban y por qué, qué hacía en su tiempo libre… Sólo me faltaba saber qué era lo que pensaba. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde nuestro encuentro, por lo que la caza, comenzó a darse.

Ella salió de su trabajo a las 7:45. Estaba atardeciendo y parecía cansada. La seguí a pie entre la gente, sin quitarle la vista ni un segundo, pensando que iría directamente a su casa, pero me equivoqué. Ella entró a un pequeño bar y yo me sorprendí. La seguí, sentándome lejos de ella, pero sin dejar de verla.

— Una cerveza, por favor— susurro.

Un mesero me preguntó qué deseaba tomar pero yo le dije que se alejara con un movimiento de manos. Ella se veía tan… cohibida con el mundo. Se desató el cabello, que salvaje le cayó por la espalda. Se desabotonó las mangas de su blusa y cruzó las piernas con aire nostálgico. Le dio varios tragos a su cerveza y sonrío con tristeza.

¿Qué estaba pensando la pequeña? Sin más, dejó un billete sobre la barra, tomó sus cosas y salió del bar. No me había dado cuenta de que no me había movido ni un centímetro en todo el tiempo que había estado observándola, hasta que sentí la mirada de un hombre. Le di un gruñido y una mirada que prometía su muerte si se atrevía a decir algo y caminé hacia la salida en busca de ella.

Matarla sería más fácil ahora que estaba alcoholizada, aunque solo había bebido una cerveza, sus sentidos no estarían completamente activos. Hacía frío en las calles de Italia y fácilmente pude localizarla entre la muchedumbre. El vaho de su boca salía escandalosamente y se detuvo frente a un enorme callejón de manera decidida. ¿Qué pensaba esa mujer al cruzar por ese lugar que seguramente la llevaría hasta la muerte?, no era una buena opción, pero no parecía reaccionar como un humano. Bueno, me habría de facilitar las cosas. El lugar era perfecto para cometer un asesinato.

Ella comenzó a caminar presurosa por el camino y yo tras de sí. Vi su silueta detenerse de golpe.

— Hola ricura…— dijo un hombre que se interpuso en su camino.

— Déjeme pasar… Por favor…— pidió ella tratando de evitarlo.

— Pero, ¿por qué te quieres ir tan pronto? Nos podemos divertir… _Puttana…_

Ella intentó alejarse y el hombre la tomó del cabello, halándoselo con fuerza y tirándola al piso. Su grito rasgó mi alma muerta. Sentí rabia, rabia encarnizada…

— ¡SUELTALA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! — Grite a la par que corría hacia él en forma de borrones, tomándolo del cuello y apretándolo contra la pared. Sus pies colgaron en el aire, intentando apartar mis manos, pero le fue imposible. Yo lo había levantado con tanta fuerza que a los pocos segundos de haber estrechado su cráneo contra la pared, había muerto. No quería beber su sangre, solo quería… Matarlo. Matarlo por lo que le había hecho a ella. Lo dejé caer y quedó inerte en el suelo.

Caminé hasta el cuerpo de la chica y la vi desmayada en el húmedo y sucio piso de ese callejón. Se veía muy lastimada. Tenía una abertura cerca del nacimiento de su cabello. El olor a sangre era fresco y llamativo.

 _¡Ésta es tu oportunidad, Cullen!, Aquí y ahora… Vamos… Haz esperado tantos años por esto…,_ me dijo el monstruo que en mí habitaba. La tomé entre mis brazos, decidido. Pero al verla a la cara, ella abrió los ojos. Me miró… Sentí por primera vez en muchos años, un corazón muerto latir de nuevo. ¿Cómo eso era posible? Ella me sonrió, me sonrió con agradecimiento… Sus ojos chocolates me estudiaron y no tuvieron miedo, ni una pizca. ¿Por qué me veía así? Horrorizado quise apartar la vista y su olor, la vida que había en su cuerpo me hizo querer abrazarla en modo de agradecimiento, al saber que nada le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué tenía un conflicto de pensamientos en mi cabeza? ¿Qué me ocurría?

Giré de nuevo mi vista hacia ella y alzó su mano hasta mi rostro. Me tocó y yo respingué ante su contacto. Su palma tibia recorrió mi mejilla hasta mi mandíbula.

— Eres tú… _Ángel_ …— suspiró y de golpe su mano cayó al vacío. Me asusté, por primera vez en siglos me asusté. Creí lo peor y el pánico y la rabia se apoderaron de mi cuerpo de piedra.

— ¡NO! — Grité. Acerqué mi mano a su pecho y el alivio me inundó lentamente. No había muerto, no aún. Su corazón latía y que agradecido estaba. La sostuve sobre mi cuerpo y la cargué sin importar que mi cuerpo fuese más frío de lo esperado. Miré su cara de niña, sus labios rosas, sus pestañas infinitas… No podía permitir que nadie la dañara, que ella sintiese dolor, preocupación. No podía volver a permitir que sus ojos _cioccolatos_ de nuevo se vieran tristes o asustados. No podía permitir que alguien intentase hacerla llorar… Tenía que cuidarla de los demás, de ella misma… Incluso de mí.

Tomé una decisión y la llevé en brazos hasta mi guarida.

Cuando llegué, la recosté en la cama. Esa cama que jamás había usado y que solo había comprado para mantener las apariencias. Le quité los zapatos y retiré sus ropas sucias, machadas ligeramente de sangre. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior, mi cuerpo reaccionó de un modo que no pude entender. Ella era hermosa, con curvas delgadas pero pronunciadas. A pesar de que no vestía vulgarmente, su ropa de algodón me hizo querer saber cómo sería debajo de todo eso. La deseaba… Ella suspiró hondamente y se removió. Me quité de ahí, no quería que ella se asustara. Caminé hasta mi cómoda, buscando una camisa y paños limpios para poder curar su herida. La vestí sin casi tocarla y pude curarla aun en cuando ella dormía, cubrí sus piernas con los edredones y la dejé en la habitación.

Quería irme de ahí, todo el lugar olía a ella. Me sentía asfixiado y poderosamente muerto de sed. Tenía que irme y cazar, no podía darme el lujo de estar tan hambriento y con ella cerca.

 _-_ _ **xxx-**_

De música de fondo desde mi _iPod_ , estaba una mujer cantando, en mi estudio. Cantaba sobre veranos tristes, despedidas dolorosas y el adiós a un amor. ¿Qué me pasaba con esa chica? La puerta del lugar se abrió lentamente y una tímida figura entró. Estaba desnuda de las piernas y con mi camisa puesta. Yo me paré de golpe y ella bajó la mirada.

— Señor…

— Bienvenida a mi _guarida_ — sonreí tratando de que ella pudiese tomarlo como una broma.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó asustada, podía escuchar su corazón desbocado y preocupado.

— No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Está usted a salvo— mentí más para mí que para ella.

— Usted… ¿Me ayudó del hombre que…?

Asentí, sin querer recordarlo.

— ¿Tiene usted hambre? — inquirí tratando de hacer menos incómoda la situación.

— Sí — dijo tímidamente y entonces sus manos jugaron de modo nervioso—. ¿Usted me cambió, señor?

Suspiré, parecía asustada.

— Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, señorita Swan. Y créame, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de fango y sangre… Por lo sucedido— ella se inquietó tocando su cabeza y yo buscaba palabras para calmarla—, y tiene mi palabra de que no hice nada que atentara contra usted. Trato de ser lo más humano posible— confesé.

— Llámeme Bella, señor Cullen y… Gracias…

— Entonces dejémonos de hablarnos de usted y llámame Edward…— le sonríe lo más amable que pude.

Ella me correspondió tímidamente y la invité a sentarse. Salí del lugar para después traer comida para ella. Lo había hecho después de haber salido de _cacería._ ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El viejo vampiro de compras… Los hábitos humanos arraigados. Ella parecía famélica en cuanto vio su almuerzo y lo puse sobre mi escritorio.

— ¿Te apetecería comer aquí o en la cocina, Bella?

— Aquí es perfecto, Edward— respondió y mi nombre se deslizó suavemente desde sus labios hasta un punto muy profundo de mi ser.

— Adelante— y ella sonrió como niña pequeña y comenzó a comer. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto comer a un humano? ¡Los placeres de la vida! No lo recordaba… Y mucho menos ver a uno hacerlo.

— ¿No comes, Edward?

— Mi dieta es… Estricta— respondí.

Veo sus ojos inquisitivos, llenos de preguntas.

— ¿Ya nos habíamos visto, Edward?

— Sí, en la oficina de tu jefe — expresé tácitamente.

— No— contradijo—, antes.

Pasé un enorme trago de saliva. _¿Lo recuerdas fiore in primavera_? _Imposible… Eras una bebé… Una recién nacida…_

— No es posible…

— Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Por que qué?

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y suspiró. No, no deseaba que sus ojos dejaran de verme. Mírame _principessa_ , mírame por favor. Alcé su mentón y los chocolates se derritieron con los míos. Mi tacto no la perturbó ni un poco y eso me extrañó, pero continué.

— Dime qué estás pensando. Por favor, Bella.

Ella se mordió los labios y eso me hizo gruñir instintivamente. Su boca se hizo más roja y yo saboree ese color con mi mirada, lamiendo los míos imperceptiblemente.

— Yo… Hace tiempo… mucho tiempo para ser exactos… Te había soñado— confesó y eso me sorprendió.

— ¿Soñado?

— Sí, desde niña… — sonrió—. Como un… ángel… Un príncipe que… Que me cuidaba— dijo y yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante la ironía. Yo era todo menos un ángel y lo que menos deseaba era cuidarla.

— ¿Un ángel, bella? ¿Un príncipe? Tal vez podría ser un caballero pero no lo anterior. Es… Imposible…

— Pero eras tú— aseguró—, lo sé… Tu cara… Tu… Todo…

No, no… Todo menos tu protector, Bella. Todo menos eso.

— Estás cansada aún. Quizás no deberías ir a trabajar.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— 9:32 am.

— ¿QUÉ? Debo irme— comenzó a correr por el lugar para volver a la habitación y yo la seguí hasta la pieza. Comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias para después encerrarse en el baño y salir mal vestida y con la ropa sucia que le había quitado. No, ella no debía vestir eso. Afortunadamente, tenía eso resuelto. Caminé hacia el closet y saqué un traje sastre, corte diplomático, de color azul para dama de Carolina Herrera.

— No puedes ir así. Cámbiate— dije entregándole el traje. Ella se puso renuente, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía más opción, aceptó.

Al salir, ella se veía muy hermosa. El color azul le quedaba encantador.

— Me tengo que ir, Edward. Gracias por todo. Después te pagaré el traje, lo prometo.

— No es nada. No tienes que hacerlo— sonreí y suspiré. Bella olía delicioso después de una ducha… ¿Con mi _gel_ de baño? El olor mío y suyo conjugados era inquietante pero fascinante.

— Me tengo que ir.

— Yo te llevo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Bella se despide y yo me quedo en recepción. Imposible me es evitar seguirla al lobby de la oficina, siguiendo su dulce olor. Ella es tan adictiva. ¿Por qué me siento así?

— _¿¡Eres estúpida o qué te sucede, Isabella!?_ — gritó una voz tras la puerta donde ella había entrado—. _¡Tu maldita hora de entrada es a la 7 de la mañana! ¡7 DE LA MAÑANA MALDITA SEA, ISABELLA!_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, tras escuchar el sollozo de su dulce voz. No pude soportarlo más. No iba a permitirlo. Una de las asistentes me vio llegar y sonrío.

— Señor Cullen. No lo esperaba. ¿Tiene cita con el señor Ford?

— No necesito cita para ver a ese hijo de puta— respondí y la mujer se estremeció ante mi voz.

Golpee la puerta de una patada y pedazos de astillas salieron volando por todos lados. La cara de Ford era de espanto, más la de Bella mostraba un dolor por las palabras que el malnacido le había dicho.

— ¡Qué mierdas te crees _fligio di puttana_! No eres absoputamente ¡NADA! — Le grité al hombre que se iba cada segundo hacia atrás con miedo—. ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente macho para gritarle a una mujer y no a mí? ¡DEBERÍA MATARTE!

— ¡Edward, no! ¡Príncipe! ¡NO!

Ella se colgó de mi brazo, evitando que tomara al hombre del cuello y lo matase.

— Bella, aléjate… Él se merece morir. La manera en que te trata no es digna…Tú mereces más… Tú… Mereces que la gente te respete…Te adore, si es posible que se arrodille frente a ti— sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y yo giré mi rostro hacia a Ford—. Y éste, maldito malnacido debería besar el suelo que pisas, Bella…

— Príncipe… ángel… — lloraba. ¿Por qué me llamaba así? —. No lo mates… No vale la pena.

Qué imposible era decidir entre mis instintos y lo que ella me pedía.

— Vámonos de aquí— dije sin más dándole mi mano. Bella miró mi palma y después a mis ojos. Tentada, lo pensó y el calor de su afirmativa cubrió la piel. Ford temblaba como hoja, detrás de su escritorio, arrodillado. Apreté suavemente su mano y suspiré. Su corazón latía, su olor me embriagaba. Isabella era mi droga, mi marca de heroína exacta. Todo lo que ella era, era mi control. Mi límite con el mundo. Nunca había sentido tanto control en tanto tiempo, tanta… Paz…

— Vamos — respondió. Yo estaba extasiado, más que feliz por su respuesta y giré mi rostro hacia el mal nacido que aun yacía en el piso.

— No te mato porque ella me lo ha pedido, Ford. Le debes la vida, recuérdalo toda tu maldita existencia y olvídate de la inversión.

Salí sin decir más con Bella de mi mano y cuando estuve dentro del auto, aceleré a toda velocidad por la calle de Milán. Cuando mi rabia por fin se controló, me estacioné cerca de una calle, la menos transitada y me detuve, a respirar. Inhalé profundamente, sintiendo como la garganta me escocía. Delicioso, incitante, enloquecedor y adictivo. Su olor.

 _Concéntrate, Cullen. Un movimiento en falso y ella podría morir_ , pensé y logré controlarme. Tantos años de abstinencia no podían ser en vano. Mis pupilas se ensancharon cuando vi un rubor extenderse por su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien, _ragazza_?

— Sí, príncipe— sonrío y yo la miré sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? — tuve que preguntar.

— Porque eso es lo que los _príncipes_ hacen. Salvan a la doncella— contestó feliz.

Me acerqué hasta su rostro, con el dedo extendido hacia su mejilla, rozando su suave piel. Ella suspiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos y yo gruñí por la satisfacción de la caricia.

— Isabella— murmuré.

— ¿Sí?

— Me cautivas, me perturbas, me vuelves loco _…_

— ¿Qué? — preguntó confundida ante la noción de no entender mis palabras.

— Ya no tengo fuerzas… No puedo más — confesé tal vez condenando mi corazón inerte.

— ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió asustada por el tono de mis palabras.

— ¿Confías en mí, _princippesa_?

Bella parpadeo sorprendida.

— Por supuesto que sí, príncipe.

Ella confiaba en mí, y yo tenía que demostrarle que no debía hacerlo.

Conduje a toda velocidad hasta las afueras de Milán. No hablé en todo el camino pero sabía que ella tenía miles de preguntas en la punta de su lengua. Ella era una romántica, cada centímetro de su piel lo gritaba. Creía en príncipes, héroes que se enamoraban de la chica en apuros. ¿Qué tan consciente era ella de lo equivocada que estaba? Una hora después de un viaje y silencio perpetuo, me permití respirar su olor inundado en mi auto. Fresas, vainilla, ese toque dulzón de su sangre. Su roja y preciosa sangre… Más roja que los rubíes y más valiosa que miles de ellos. Salí del auto, en un bosque alejado de la ciudad y le pedí la mano para que me siguiera. Lo hizo sin rechistar.

— Edward…

— Antes de que me interrumpas, quiero que me escuches atentamente ya que dijiste que confiabas plenamente en mí, Isabella.

— _Príncipe_ , ya te dije que confiaba en ti. Tú eres el héroe. Me salvaste de ese hombre anoche, no sé como pero lo hiciste, cuidaste de mí, lo sé. Y sobre todo, me defendiste de ese malvado tirano… Thomas Ford. Confío en ti, creo en ti. Te he visto en mis sueños… Desde pequeña, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Eres tú el hombre que siempre soñé— rio—, literalmente. Te he soñado toda mi vida, príncipe. Y cuando te vi, cuando te vi fue como… Mi despertar. Te amé cuando te conocí, porque tu rostro estuvo en mi mente siempre… Te amo, Edward… Te amo a pesar de que apenas sepa poco de ti… Te amo, mi príncipe… Te amo…

Oh, Isabella… Si supieras…

— ¿Me amas?

— Te amo — reafirmó.

Me acerqué hasta ella. La distancia entre los dos dolía tanto. Sus palabras, todo esos sentimientos confesados. No me temía, no tenía miedo de mí y yo tenía tanto desasosiego de matarla, de hacer un movimiento en falso, de no medir mi fuerza, de saber que ella podría tener su fin en cualquier instante que estuviese a mi lado. Pero saberme amado por ella, por Bella… La niña a la que estuve a punto de matar apenas recién nacida… Eso me hizo sentir… Extrañamente… Vivo.

— _La mia vita_. Muñeca ojos _cioccolato_ — susurré tomando su dulce cara entre mis heladas manos. Ella no respingó ni un solo momento, tallando su cara contra mis palmas y cerrando los ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y desesperado, me vi fascinado tal vez por tenerla tan cerca, que uní mis labios a los suyos. El sabor, la sensación de su boca caliente sobre mi piel me hizo gruñir. Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío. La corriente entre nuestros cuerpos se intensificó. No hice más que desatar su larga cabellera y apretarlo contra mis palmas. Tan suave, largo, hermoso. Llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros, su espalda y luego su pequeña cintura. Mi boca no dejaba de recorrer sus labios carnosos, quería morderlos, saborearlos pero era algo que sería casi sentenciar su propia vida. Bella jadeó contra mi boca, y alzó sus brazos enredando sus manos entre mi cabello. Gruñí en respuesta. La amaba, la deseaba. La primera humana que me había vuelto loco, que había devuelto de mí lo humano. Ella era todo y más, todo y aun así superaba mis propias palabras.

No podía estar sin Bella. No podía… Me convertía en el monstruo más despreciable si la deseaba para mí… ¡No! No podía amarla, sería condenarla… Aunque yo la necesitaba, la amaba con locura. Pero ella tenía que saber la verdad.

Me separé de ella, interponiendo mi mano, colocando mi palma sobre su corazón.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mi _ángel_?

— No puedas estar conmigo, Bella. No puedes _princippesa._ No soy el héroe. No soy el caballero. Mi horrible vida me separa de ti.

— No digas eso, eres más… Eres mi más y te amo. Te amo.

— No digas eso, Bella. No has visto mi otro yo… La otra cara del príncipe — me burlé con tristeza—, no has visto al monstruo.

— No me importa— sonrió y yo me alejé a velocidad relámpago, haciéndola saltar asustada.

— ¡Soy un monstruo, Isabella! — Y volví a moverme en ráfaga agazapándome sobre la copa de un árbol—, ¡Un vampiro!

Ella se perturbó y luego, como si nada, caminó hasta a mí.

— No, mi ángel. Mi príncipe… No me importa… No tengo miedo.

— No entiendes— susurré cuando me acerqué a su boca y caí con ambos pies sobre el suelo, toqué su cara contra mis frías palmas y ella cerró los ojos en respuesta—, podría matarte. Sí descuido mi concentración… Podría llegar a matarte…

— No, no tengo miedo— jadeo—. Tú no me harías daño… No lo hiciste cuando estuve indefensa en tu casa. No me dañarías.

— Quise matarte, Bella… Quise hacerlo — confesé y me alejé horrorizado. No quería ver su rostro, sus ojos llenos de odio. No quería, no podría soportarlo y le di la espalda. Solo escuchaba su corazón, latiendo con fuerza y entonces, solo cerré mis ojos… Esperando que ella se marchara. Que se alejara de mí. Era lo mejor. Y mi cuerpo, se tensó al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, su rostro pegado a mi espalda, suspirando mi aroma.

— Te amo— murmuró—, no me importa lo que hayas querido. Eso fue antes. No ahora, ya no. No me importa, Edward— suspiró y yo estaba atónito—. Si no hubieses cambiado de opinión, ¿Me habrías besado? ¿Me habrías mantenido con vida? Quiero tomar ese riesgo… Quiero hacerlo…

La tomé de las manos y con un rápido movimiento, la sostuve entre mis brazos.

— Te amo, Bella. Te amo de una manera que nunca creí saber o conocer. Eres mi aire, eres mi cielo, mi infierno, mi nueva razón de existir… Te amo como un demente… Te amo… ¿Sabes por qué me sueñas? Porque te vi nacer, Isabella. Te lo dije, mi vida… Soy un vampiro, un vampiro enamorado. Me marcaste, me cambiaste. Ahora no entenderás nada, pero lo sé todo de ti… Tanto tiempo buscándote con el propósito equivocado y años, ¡años después! Te encontré para enamorarme… Para enamorarme de ti… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Años… Meses… Y te amé… Te amé cuando te conocí y no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más te dañara y cuando descubrí eso… Ni siquiera yo pude seguir. Éste monstruo te ama, Isabella. _Il tuo sangue cantante, la mia ragazza. Il sangue mi ha chiamato._ Tu sangre cantante, mi niña… Tu sangre… Siempre me ha llamado… Desde que te vi… Desde que te volví a encontrar… Te amo y puedo asegurarte que siempre te amaré…

Ella comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en los labios y besó mi boca. Yo la apreté contra mi pecho y Bella suspiró.

— Eres un príncipe, Edward… Y te amo, con tu obscuridad y tu pasado… Estaré contigo siempre— prometió.

Mi pequeña… Ella y sus promesas de amor. ¿Tan enamorada estaba?

— Para siempre, mi amor... ¿No es mucho tiempo eso? — pregunté.

Ella sonrío y suspiró.

— No el suficiente…

La apreté de nuevo contra mi pecho, deleitado por el hermoso sonido de su corazón. Imposible pero cierto… Edward Cullen, el viejo vampiro que tenía sed de venganza, se había enamorado… Y de quien menos se lo esperó. La había anhelado toda una eternidad… Más de mil vidas, más de un siglo… Ella por fin había llegado y con su amor, jamás se alejó. No tuvo miedo ni una sola vez… Aunque descubriese realmente a lo que ella se enfrentaba, mirando por fin al real ser oscuro que yo era y encontrándose, con la otra cara del príncipe.

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado. Me encantaría hacer mucho más largo este OS para dejar en claro algunos puntos._**

 ** _Gracias por leerme._**

 ** _NOTA DEL AUTOR._**

 ** _-TRADUCCIÓN DE ALGUNAS PALABRAS-_**

 _ **Figlio Di puttana**_ _, hijo de puta._

 _ **l tuo sangue cantante, la mia ragazza. Il sangue mi ha chiamato**_ _, Tu sangre cantante mi niña. Tu sangre me ha llamado._

 _ **La piccola occhi bambola cioccolato**_ _, La pequeña muñeca de ojos de chocolate._

 _ **Ragazza**_ _, niña, muchacha._

 _ **La mia vita**_ _, vida mía._

 _ **Cioccolato**_ _, chocolate._


End file.
